Chuck's First Halloween Party
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: This is an alternate universe story with Chuck. This is Halloween Special that focuses on Chuck.


_Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope all readers are having nice Halloween. Today is weird because I took the midterm exam which I usually take on mid-November. Anyway, I just upload two stories. One is connected to the game and other is the alternate universe where no zombie. I will be working on the next chapter on "Dead Rising: Happier times" after Halloween. Have a nice day and Happy Halloween. Don't eat too much candy and party too hard. This story that you reading is an alternate universe._

* * *

Chuck's First Halloween Party

" _Great. Today is Halloween which my daughter likes that holiday. I'm not saying it's bad things… It's just every Halloween that those bunch of pranksters always throw some TPs at my house after I finished taking my daughter to Trick O Treat. God Dammit! After that craps happened, I'm always ending up cleaning the house. I did call the police, but they didn't find any ones. So, I don't what to do in this year Halloween, but I tried to defend my house this time. I wonder what Stacey would do in this year Halloween..."_

As a single father, Chuck has difficulty time as he planning to do cancel this year Halloween because he can't handle the prank. He always ends up spending his money to buy some cleaning products. The problem is that Katey loves Halloween which if he cancels, Katey will be sad. Chuck doesn't want to see his daughter sad. So, he came up with the idea that he will do some Halloween activity. The phone rang. Chuck answered the phone and it was his girlfriend, Stacey. "Hey, Handsome. Happy Halloween," said Stacey. Chuck greeting his girlfriend and begin to have a conversation." Chuck answered, "Hey Beautiful. Happy Halloween." Stacey began to ask Chuck about tonight. "Listen, Chuck. I was invited to the Halloween Party and Would you go to a party with me?", asked Stacey. "Uh… I can't…. Go. Because I have my daughter to take care," said Chuck. Stacey said," I knew you going to say, but don't worry. My sister worked at a daycare and she really good with kids." Chuck looked nervous and said "I don't know. I can't leave my daughter like that, but… the only problem is those prankers always throw stuff at my house." Stacey understood him and said," I understand. My sister has a husband who is a police officer and he can easily arrest the pranksters. Chuck looked impressed. "Well, I hope he can stop the prank, but okay. I'll go." Stacey was happy. " Okay. Great, we going to have so much fun together as a couple. Also, you need to wear a costume to enter the party with me." Chuck doesn't have a costume, but he has to buy it after he dropping off her daughter. After they finished calling, Chuck has to drop off his daughter to school. Also, he has to attend Halloween parade in Katey's school since Katey has a costume later at 1:00 PM. Later, He brought a costume which it's a Zombie costume. He commented, " Man, I felt so embarrassing and I'm old for this shit, but what the hell." When Chuck wore his costume, it fit perfect.

Later that time

After he finishing attending his daughter's Halloween parade, they went home and doing Halloween activities such as carving pumpkin. During that activities, Chuck told his daughter that someone is going babysitting and Katey understand his father. Katey knew that her father is going out with Stacey. Later on the night, Katey wears her costume as a fairy. Stacey's sister will take her to treat o trick. Chuck wear his zombie costume as he ready for a party. Katey wasn't scared of her father's costume. The door knocked and Chuck opened the door. It's Stacey, her sister, and brother in law. Stacey dressed as a devil… "pretty" devil. Chuck was nervous as he never sees Stacey wear this type of costume. Stacey's sister covered Katey's eyes because she is too young to see this. "Wow…. Stacey, you're… uh… you looked great on this costume," said Chuck. Stacey whispered," It's okay, Chuck. I know you never see me wearing this, but… I hope it turns you on " Chuck blushed. When they are about to leave, Chuck told Stacey's Brother in law that he needs to keep the eye on anything pranksters if he sees. Stacey's brother in law agreed with this and watch like a hawk. After all the goodbyes, Chuck and Stacey drive to the party.

At the Party

When they arrived at the party, Stacey grabbed Chuck's hand to dance crazy. The party played pop music. Chuck never liked pop music and dancing, but he dances anyway. "Wow. you really to dance", said Chuck. " Yes, All my life is to do dancing, " Stacey shouted. Chuck nodded yes. later that moment, Stacey want to drink while Chuck go to the bathroom. On the bathroom, Chuck calling home to make sure anything is fine. When he finishes calling, leave the bathroom, but he saw his rival, Leon Bell. Leon dressed as a Jock and didn't see Chuck. Leon was flirting with girls as causal. Chuck avoided him so he won't cause chaos. Chuck sees Stacey dancing so… 'Crazy." when he talked to her, Stacey saying something odd. Chuck realized that his girlfriend, Stacey, is drunk. He answered, " Stacey, are you drunk?" Stacey said," no… Maybe. How come you get drunk, baby?" Chuck answered," Well, babe. I quitted drinking alcohols when I have a daughter. As a racers, I don't want to drink anymore. " Stacey laughed and said," okay. If you say so." Chuck said, " Listen, I could take you home now. I cared about you and I don't want to pass out or anything." Stacey said," Aww… You're so sweet. Okay, We can go now." Chuck and Stacey begin to leave the party. When they about to leave, Leon saw them and insulted them. Chuck gave a middle finger to leon. As they left, Leon said, "Kiss my ass, Chump!" As Chuck drives, Stacey begin to seduce Chuck. He was blushing so hard. "Hey….lover. Do you want to do me right now." Chuck felt nervous and answered, " I don't know. " Stacey said, " Come on… Just one…. Making out." Chuck want to make love her, but she drunk. He make a right decision as he want to respect her and not to make out. Chuck answered," I'm sorry, Stacey. You're drunk and… I'm not ready to do this. Maybe next time. " Stacey said," come ooooon….." Stacey passed out. Chuck nodded.

Midnight

Chuck arrived at Stacey's house and carrying her. He went inside the room and put Stacey on the bed. Chuck said," Listen, I don't want to be a boring guy, but I promised we will have a real fun. I have a great time with you. Yeah… You really like to drink, huh. It was very cute that you teasing me. Happy Halloween." He kissed her and leave her house. When Chuck got home, Stacey's brother in law finally caught the prankers. Chuck was finally happy as he doesn't want to clean the damage. Stacey's sister already left as Katey was sleeping. So, Chuck thank them as they did the great job. After Stacey's brother in law arrest them and left, Chuck went to his room and change his costume to PJ. Chuck felt a sleep as he finally have a great halloween .

The end

* * *

 _hopes you liked this story. Check out " Dead Rising 2: Halloween Special "_ which it's connected with the game. Leave a review or Comment. Happy Halloween.


End file.
